Please be quite as others are trying to read
by pen names r us
Summary: When you are reading a good book there is nothing more annoying than people who have nothing better to do than to just annoy you. Well Spencer has the same problem but it will soon be solved. OneShot. Contains bad words.


Well thats damn annoying. My hit counter was reset for my stories and user page but then again I'm probably not alone. Still, its damn annoying. I got bored again and wrote this pointless story...

Anyway...

On with the pointless story...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade so deal with it dweeb.

All I wanted to do was read my book. All I wanted was to escape into the fantasy realm hidden in the pages of my latest novel. I don't want to swim, I don't want to practice and I certinally don't want to beyblade against Ian. No matter how many times the imp made the sad face or tried to bribe me, I do not want to beyblade. It took half an hour for Ian to figure that out and leave me to my book. Ten seconds later the imp was annoying Bryan. Just what I needed. A heated argument between those two. I do not need this kind of distraction.

"Bryan" whined the imp "I want a beyblade match."

"Fuck off." came the reply.

"Your such a asshole." moaned Ian.

"Why don't you go drown in the pool."

"I can swim asshole."

"Not if my foot is on your head."

"Why don't you both shut the hell up, I'm trying to read."

Both boys turned to the source of the annoyed voice (a.k.a me) and watched as I returned to my reading, satisfied with the quitness. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ian make a face and Bryan raise an eyebrow. Both boys looked at each other. No one ever interupted their arguments without trouble following, I should have known that.

Ten minutes had passed without an interferance until...

"Hey, have you seen the two twits?"

I looked up and asked my red headed friend, "You mean Ian and Bryan?"

"No, I mean Rick and Max from the Allstars." came the sarcastic reply.

"They were here a minute ago." and with that I returned to reading.

A short pause followed until, "Did you see where they went? I think they are up to no good again. Kai said he saw them and that they loked like they were planning something."

I looked up and gave my captain an annoyed glare then replied, "No, I'm reading so how could I see anything?"

He blinked at my harsh tone and poated. He mumbled something I didn't hear and stormed off. I watched for a few seconds and shrugged it off. Tala always over reacts. Back to my book.

I look up. Some of the other teams are screaming and laughing in the pool. I watch as Micheal and Eddie from the Allstarz grab Kai from his seat by the pool and easly toss him in. He resurfaces and swears loadly at them. I turn back to my book and try to read but an ear piercing scream makes me look up. This time Micheal and Eddie were pushed in along with Emily. I sigh in annoyance and as my eyes find the sentance I have yet to finish, the book is yanked out of my hand. I look up and Tala is there holding my book and grinning in a way I do not like.

"Give me my book?" I demand.

"Um..." Tala puts his index finger on his chin and his eyes look up as if he's thinking, "No."

I get up to grab the book but he tosses it to Ian. I swear loadly at them because the page is probably lost now. Ian grins widly as I try and grab the book and throws it to Bryan. Bryan looks at the back as if reading what it is about. I go for him when suddenly I am pushed and I fall into the water. I resurface and cough the water out of my lungs. I hear laughing and turn to see Tala and Ian laughing their asses off with Bryan smirking beside them. I swim to the ladder and get out. I advance to my oh so brilliant team. Bryan holds my book out to me and I grab it from him. I look at it for a few seconds then toss it onto my sunbed. I grab Bryan by the collar of his t-shirt and hurl him into the pool. Before Tala or Ian can react I grab them and they follow the same flight coarse as Bryan. Tala swims to the edge but I just pull him out of the pool and throw him back into the pool. This carried on for a few minutes til my team realise they are not getting out. I go to throw Ian when I'm hurtling head first into the deep blue.

Damn Max. He snuck up on me when I was having fun tormenting my team.

It was several hours later til I finally got to finish reading my book. Everyone had decided to throw everyone into the pool and I got to hurl Kai in head first (but not before he had pushed Tala in). I had fun which was surprising and I have learnt my lesson. Always look out for hyperactive blondes when your throwing your team mates into the pool, otherwise you just might be going for an unexpected dip yourself.

--------------------------------------

Fun in the sun and all crap like that. Review if you want but most likely you'll read this and think " Nah, I'll review some other time!" Fair enough because I do that to so at least I hope I brightened up your day. Prefer to torment it but that wouldn't be very nice.

Spelling and grammer suck, I do know that as I do not own a spellchecker so you are gonna have to deal with it.

Luv and Huggles from me xxx


End file.
